


Hacker

by madmanslash



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron - Fandom, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, future smut, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmanslash/pseuds/madmanslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by one simple question: If the Programs had Users, couldn't the Users have Users?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came across that I wrote a while ago and thought it was worth working on :)

It had been one of those days.  
One of those days where all of the odds just seemed to be against me from the moment my alarm had jolted me awake. A day where work was just too exhausting to deal with, full of customer complaints and lectures from my shift manager. A day where I just wasn't in the mood to deal with all of the curve balls life had decided to throw my way. At the end of it I just wanted to curl up on the couch, watch a good movie, and sleep through the weekend. However, another curve ball was heading my way.  
As soon as I had gotten home, I had face planted into the soft cushions of my couch. There was no energy to change clothes or take a shower, no energy to even get up to change the movie in the DVD player. Nope, I simply flipped on the television and watched to see what menu screen would pop up.  
To my surprise, it was something I hadn't even watched before. It was leftover from a few days ago, when a friend had come over to borrow my DVD player. Apparently when they had returned it, they had neglected to remember to take out the disc first.   
"Tron: Legacy," I read aloud as the title sequence played. The name sounded familiar, and I thought I remembered someone saying it was worth watching. Shrugging my shoulders, I figured why not, and selected play.  
As the starting credits rolled, I made myself comfortable. Grabbing the afghan that was hanging over the back of the couch, I rolled myself into a burrito and settled onto my side. The beginning seemed interesting enough, heir to a multimillion dollar company rebelling because of his father's disappearance early in life. It wasn't a completely foreign film concept, but it had manipulated it enough so it wasn't some stupid cliche.  
It was about twenty or thirty minutes into the movie when it happened. I was watching the scene where Sam Flynn was competing in the light cycle races, amazed at how real it all seemed on screen, when one of the television screen pixels whited out. At first, I thought nothing of it. The t.v. was pretty old and one little pixel wasn't enough to ruin the images of the movie. However, it didn't just stay as one pixel.  
Every few moments, a new whited out pixel would pop up right next to the other one. Now, there was a significant area of the screen where almost a quarter of the movie was being cut off.  
"Ugh," Groaning, I flung off the afghan and slumped over to the t.v. The pixels where rather bright and still multiplying. Don't get me wrong, I was great with electronics and had I not been exhausted, I would've set to trying to see what was wrong with the piece of junk. However, I was exhausted and didn't have the energy. Reaching behind the T.V., I yanked the cord out from the electrical socket. Now, when I pulled the plug out of the socket the screen should have turned black, but did the exact opposite. All of a sudden the group of white pixels enveloped the entire screen.   
"What? How is that-AH!" A current jolted through me as my finger made contact with the screen. The white became blindingly bright, so much that I could barely stand to keep my eyes open. My hand throbbed and I looked down, confused by what I saw. Lines, hot and white, pulsed underneath my skin. Each pulse brought a sudden heat with it, only to vanish and then fly up again. To my dismay, the lines were everywhere underneath my skin.  
The pulsing quickened, the light flared up, and then it was black.  
My eyesight was speckled with bright spots as I rapidly blinked, shocked by the sudden absence of the white intensity. Looking down again, I sighed when I saw that the unnerving lines had vanished. Running my hand over my face, I let out a shaky laugh.  
"Man, I should really get some sleep," I went to walk back to my couch, only to realize that it wasn't there. "Huh?" It was only then that I saw I was no longer in my living room.   
All around me was empty space, the cracked walls of my apartment had disappeared and instead of carpet, I stood on a ragged surface. It looked like rock and was rough when I moved a foot across it, but was made up of a multitude of squares. Squinting at the surface, I kneeled onto it, carefully tracing the intricate design that seemed to be engraved deep into the surface. It almost reminded me of...  
"No...no, that's just not possible," Shaking my head to rid my mind of the impercievable thoughts starting to invade it, I took a look in all directions.  
The strange landscape stretched on and on, seemingly to never end, but there was one sign of something far off in a particular direction. Tall objects stretched high, illuminated by impossibly vibrant lights, as if trying to draw every possible thing to it.   
Raking a hand through my hair and letting a shaky laugh escape my lips, I locked sights on it.   
"I must be out of my mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam Flynn straddled what Quorra had told him was a vintage light cycle. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Sure, the light cycles that he had seen and used in the races while still under Clu had been amazing, but this, this was something else. It's design was unique, smooth but rigid, strong but graceful. It was in utter and magnificent balance. He only wished that motorcycles could be crafted with the same ingenuity.   
To think that his own father had created it only made it that much more astonishing than the rest. His father... he laughed a little at the thought. Twenty years after he had vanished and of all places he finds him here, on the grid, the place of his childhood stories and fantasies.  
Shaking the nostalgia from his head,he activated the bike. It didn't have the same engine rumbling beneath him like his Ducati, but it still gave him the same affect of knowing of the immense power he had beneath him.  
He was about to leave, to seek out this "Zuse" Quorra had told him about, when it appeared. A brilliant flash of white as a stream of light shot down from the top of the grid. It was only there for a moment and soon faded, but left a bright circle of light floating high above.  
Mouth agape in shock, he looked in the opposite direction, at the center of the grid. There, in the sky, was the blue portal through which he had entered. Looking again, he saw the undoubtedly identical looking white portal.


	2. Acquired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Flynn isn't the only one who noticed his arrival.

Chapter 2: Access

Sam Flynn wasn't the only one to notice the appearance of a new portal.

Clu stared at the beacon far in the distance, emotions sparking through his circuitry as he contemplated what it meant.

First and foremost, it meant there was another User on the grid. Users. Clu sneered at the thought. They were disgusting beings, imperfect and selfish. They lacked the precision of programs, too influenced by their wavering and fickle emotions. They kept their world for themselves, unwilling to share it and open it to improvements despite it being infested with problems.

Then, there was something else, something else that baffled even Clu. He had thought that the Flynn's were the only ones with the ability and technology to transport themselves onto the grid. Both of them were here now, though, so obviously someone else had discovered how to get there. Clu scowled and took off his disk. Laying it on a table, he began to scan through the memories he had been given from Flynn when he was first created. Nothing. Nothing there pointed at someone else having the knowledge to know how to open a new portal. He growled in frustration, slamming his disc back into place. Lashing out at the closest thing. The table flew to the ground, clattering noisily.

Then something dawned on him. This could work to his advantage. If he found this User first-- before Flynn, for there was no doubt in his mind they had seen it-- he could persuade them to his side. This User most likely had the knowledge on how to transport through the portals. If he couldn't retrieve Kevin Flynn's disc, he could use this other User's disc.  
Decision made, Clu let a smirk settle onto his face.

"Rinzler."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't know how long I had been walking for. The so-called "sky" had no moon, no sun, no stars, no reference points to go off of but the two beacons suspended above. I was simply left to trying to head towards the bright lights in the distance.

"Ugh, my day went from crap to crappier..." I mumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh. Feeling around in my pockets for the third time, I again confirmed they were empty and held nothing that could have improved my situation.

That was when I heard something. It was quiet at first, barely noticeable. It sounded like... no way, that wasn't possible. Whipping my head to the side, my jaw nearly hit the ground.  
It was a light-cycle. I mean a freakin' light cycle!

All of the impossible thoughts that I had forced back came rushing to the fore front. The beacon, the odd surface, the lack of a sky, it all made sense. Well, it still didn't technically make sense. None of this should be possible, it shouldn't be possible that I was here. Here I was, though, here I was on the Grid and a light cycle was speeding right towards me.

The last thought should have occurred much sooner, for it was too close to do much of anything now. On instinct, I turned around to run. If it was true, that I was on the Grid, I was not safe with other programs. From what I had seen before being transported here, programs were not the most hospitable to Users. 

As I ran, the light cycle whipped past me, pulling the air with it and sending me skidding across the ground. I groaned as I came to a stop, the whole right side of my body burning with the aftermath of road burn. “Goddammit,” I started to push away from the rough texture of the ground, only to be slammed back into it as a heavy weight landed on top of me. My arms were roughly yanked behind my back and clasped into something cold and solid… Cuffs?

“Hey, what the-?” I tried to twist my head around to see who was on me, only to have a hand grip my neck and forcefully shove my face down. I wiggled my arms around, testing how tight the cuffs were, only to confirm there was no way I was just going to slip them off. Grunting, I threw my foot out, trying to kick my attacker, satisfied when I felt it land squarely on them. However, that satisfaction was wiped clear when I heard them.

After my foot made contact, the only response I got was a low, threatening rumble. The rumble reverberated through my back, making my chest constrict and my stomach turn. If I was on the Grid, then there was only one program that made that sound and it wasn’t any program I wanted anywhere near me, let alone on top of me. Making sure to only turn my head as much as needed and slowly, as his hand still gripped my neck, I peered over my shoulder. My stomach sank as I was met with my own reflection in the glossy blackness of a helmet.  
This was not good, not good at all.

Panic rose in me, tossing all rationality out the window and substituting it with the urge to get away. I started to kick both my feet wildly, trying to land any hits possible-- which was difficult given my position. My shoulders and arms wriggled and my hips bucked., trying to throw him off or make him loosen his grip. He didn’t move though, he was a solid, immovable mass of strength. The only thing my resisting seemed to do was irritate him.

The growling grew louder and louder, developing a deeper tone of anger as I continued in my panic. It kept intensifying, until with a sudden ear-piercing shriek, I was flipped over. The hand that had been at the back of my throat now closed around the front, constricting my airflow and making me choke. I continued to kick and writhe, the need to get away even more urgent with the hand around my throat. The grip drew tighter, completely blocking off the air to my lungs. I gasped and choked, trying to get any kind of air. My head started to grow fuzzy, my actions slowing and my vision blurry. My legs relaxed against the ground, shoulders slumping and head lolling back. My eyelids fluttered, getting heavier with each passing moment.

The last thing I noticed before falling into a void was a deep, purring vibrating across my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave comments pretty please!


End file.
